


What have you done?

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P North Italy (Hetalia), A lot of deaths, Angst and Feels, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: A sad one-shot with snapped Italy...





	What have you done?

When this day started…  
No one knew…  
That it would end…  
In so much despair…

Inside of a meeting room…

-…China! China!-Japan cried, while he tried to wake up the unconscious China, that was slowly dying, from the gun wounds all over his body.-Why? Why did you shield me?!-He frantically shook China.-After everything I did to you! Why…? Why did you do that…?!  
-…Kol…Kol…Kol…-Russia, who was sitting near Japan, was chanting the whole time. His face was shadowed. He also had gun wounds on his arms and legs, but he didn't seem to care.

At the other side of the room…

-…Mon dieu, Angerlette…!-France, was looking before him in shock. There, was an unconscious England, gun wounds all over his body, and America shaking him frantically.  
-…Iggy! You idiot!-America cried.-Why did you shield me…?! Why…?-He asked in despair.-You know that I am the hero, and can take care of myself! So…Why…?-He stopped shaking him for a second.-Or, is it your revenge for me leaving you, during the revolution…? It's not funny, you brushy browed idiot! Wake up already, and start calling me a "Bloody wanker", like you love to do!

Somewhere in the middle of the room…

-…Italy…why…?-Germany, who was lying, barely conscious, and slowly dying, from multiply gun wounds, asked the person before him.  
-Why…? I wonder…-Italy tilted his head to the side, as if thinking. –Maybe, Because, I am sick of being everyone's plaything!-He said, in a rage.-Everyone, always uses me, make fun of me and leave me!  
-…Italy…-Germany said sadly. The one named "Italy", no longer looked like the "Italy", everyone knew. No, he had red eyes, was wearing an orange uniform and had a crazy smile on his face. He was also laughing, about all the grief he made. With all the hate, surfacing from deep inside him, he turned into his P2.  
-…A green dress…would have…suited you…better…-Germany suddenly said.  
-…What…?-Italy asked, shocked.  
-…Oh, right…I didn't tell…about it…to anyone…Only me…and…mein…bruder…know…-Germany said.-The first…thing…I remember…was waking…up…in a white…room…with…bandages all…over me…and seeing…mein bruder's…sad face…-Germany started telling. –He…didn't…tell me…how I…got there…and why…I was hurt…I could…see…that he…was worrying…for me…so, I…didn't ask…him…-He suddenly coughed blood.-…I…didn't remember…anything…except for…a girl…in a green…dress…she…looked…so much…like you…Italy...-He explained.-She…always…run away…from me…but I…don't…remember why…we also…drew together…and…-He sighed.-I…don't…remember much…about our…time together…the last thing…I remember… about us…together…is us kissing…  
-…Germany…?-Italy asked, worry all over his face.-You…all this time…you were…Holy Rome…? You…you, actually came back! Even though, you don't remember much, you still came back! You kept your promise to me!  
-I am…sorry, Italy…But I…can no…longer…hear…you…and I…can barely…see…-Germany said.  
-Nooo!-Italy returned to himself, with tears streaming from his eyes.-Don't die on me! Not now, when I finally know, that it's…you…-He stopped, when he saw Germany's dead, blank eyes, still looking at him.-Ludwig…? Ludwig…?!-He started frantically shaking him.-Wake up! Please, wake up!-He started chanting in horror.-I am sorry for attacking everyone! I am sorry for killing China and England! I am sorry for attacking you, mi amore!-He yelled in anguish.-Just, please! Please, wake up! Please, don't leave me, again…!  
-Your "Sorry", won't save you anymore, Italia…-Suddenly, a voice behind Italy said. Italy looked behind. Russia, with a crazed face, had his pipe right above Italy's head. Italy self-loathed himself so much by this point, that he was glad to be killed…  
Until, someone shot Russia, three times in the head and he dropped on the ground, dead.  
Romano, was panting hard, while putting down the gun, he shot Russia with.  
-Thought, I would let you kill my wimp of a brother, you bastard?!-Romano said, while he whacked the dead Russia with his boot.  
-The awesome me, got a call from birdie.-Prussia said, coming into the room. -What happened here?-He wondered, after looking around. Until, he froze…-Bruder!-He ran to where Germany lay dead, and started shaking him. –Bruder! Bruder! It's not awesome! Wake up already!  
Italy just sat, nonmoving, with his face shadowed, his head held down and tears streaming down his face.  
-Hey! Stupid frattello! Aren't you glad to see me?-Romano asked.-Frattelo?  
-…It…It was me…-Italy said, is a whisper. -…I…I…I killed…China…England…and…and…-By then, both Romano and Prussia were listening to him, confused. Italy's held his head up, shocking Romano, and Prussia. He looked like a wreck, with his eyes puffy and red like blood itself, and tears streaming down his face, like a river.-I killed Germany…! I killed my love! He was Holy Rome, all this time! He came back! Even if he didn't remember a thing, he came back! He took care of me, helped me and saved me a lot of times! He…! He…!- Italy looked even worse now.- And…I…I…I killed him! After he did so much for me! I killed him! I…-Italy, looked like he is starting to lose conscious. –I…should have…died…-Then Italy fell unconscious.

A few hours, after that…  
There was an emergency meeting…  
Canada, after the tragedy, told everyone what happened…  
With the help, of the scarily silent America, France, Japan and Prussia…  
After the truth was told, Belarus tried to kill Romano (as revenge for killing her "precious brother").  
Spain shielded Romano, and was struck by a knife multiply time, until his death.  
The meeting ended, with a horrid silence, except for Romano's begging for Spain to wake up, and his sobbing…  
Since then, nothing was the same…  
Nations became more distant, while some even went to depression.  
Then, Belarus started a war against Romano (Italy fell into a coma), as a revenge for her brother.  
Some other nations allied with her, since they too, wanted revenge for their loved ones.  
Only Austria and Hungary allied Romano, since the other nations either didn't care, wanted Italy destroyed (as revenge) or were still grieving.  
Romano died, along with Austria and Hungary, since they were outnumbered and out powered.  
Italy remained in a coma until the end, even when his place was burning in flames.


End file.
